1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a trim panel module for a vehicle.
2. Background Art
Previously, interior trim panels were directly attached to structural vehicle components, such as the sheet metal body of a vehicle door. Attachment was made with a bracket as described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,123,385 or a fastener assembly as described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,813,865.